The present invention relates to fluid pulsation devices and, more particularly, to a device which converts a steady stream of fluid into a pulsating stream without the use of rotating parts.
In recent years a number of shower heads for producing pulsating jets of water have come into widespread use. Examples of such shower heads are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,019, 3,958,754, 4,141,502, 4,151,957, 4,190,207, 4,254,914 and 4,330,089.
Generally, these prior art shower heads produce a pulsating action by periodically interrupting the flow through each of a number of spray outlets. Many of these shower heads accomplish the pulsating action using a rotating shutter for alternately covering and uncovering a number of spray discharge openings. Others include rotating members in the form of balls driven around an annular apertured channel for producing a pulsating effect with respect to the fluid jets exiting from the head. Some of these prior art devices provide for pulsating and nonpulsating streams through separate groups of discharge outlets. One of the major disadvantages of the prior art rotary designs is the need for large numbers of rotating parts in conjunction with small diameter fluid orifices and many fluid seals. With use, the rotating parts tend to wear, the orifices often clog, and the seals eventually leak. Due to the complicated nature of these devices, they are costly to produce.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid pulsation device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel fluid pulsation device having no rotating parts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide non-rotating apparatus for producing pulsating and nonpulsating fluid jets to a hand held shower head.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which emits a pulsating fluid jet of higher pressure than the incoming fluid pressure.